Dire Maul
|boss= |type= |level=55-60 |minlevel=45 |players=5 (10) |key= (north and west) |bosses= }} Dire Maul is a three-wing instance found in northcentral Feralas. It was once a proud Highborne city, but now lies in ruins, overrun by ogres, satyrs, and undead. Only a tiny remnant of the original Highborne population remains in the form of a murderous sect called the Shen'dralar. The enemy level range is 54 to 61, making it one of the highest-level pre-''Burning Crusade'' instances. Dire Maul was designed for parties of five, and characters must be at least level 45 to enter any of the three wings. History :Built twelve thousand years ago by a covert sect of night elf sorcerers, the ancient city of Eldre'Thalas was used to protect Queen Azshara's most prized arcane secrets. Though it was ravaged by the Great Sundering of the world, much of the wondrous city still stands as the imposing Dire Maul. The ruins' three distinct districts have been overrun by all manner of creatures — especially the spectral Highborne, foul satyr and brutish ogres. Only the most daring party of adventurers can enter this broken city and face the ancient evils locked within its ancient vaults. Geography and Layout Dire Maul contains three wings in two instances. The wings are known as Dire Maul East, West and North. The West and North wings are contained in a single instance, and are connected via The Athenaeum. At the center of Dire Maul, connecting the three wings, is an open plaza populated by ogres and containing a special PvP arena. This arena, consisting of a rectangular pit with entrances and exits on the east and west sides, is similar to the Gurubashi Arena in Stranglethorn Vale, in that "free for all" PvP combat is permitted within its confines. Every six hours, a rare mob spawns in the arena (Skarr the Unbreakable, The Razza or Mushgog). These mobs drop BoE blue items. The entrances to Dire Maul West and North are locked and may only be opened with the , with a or , a rogue with Lockpicking of 300 or higher; also by a Blacksmith who has either , or . The Crescent Key may be obtained by killing the imp Pusillin in Dire Maul East. In addition to permitting access to the other wings of the instance, the Crescent Key allows characters to enter Dire Maul East via a short-cut at the Lariss Pavillion, located immediately north of Camp Mojache. Dire Maul East Dire Maul East has been taken over by the nefarious Alzzin the Wildshaper, a satyr who has corrupted the Fruit of Fertility tree so that it produces vile . Alzzin has attracted all manner of corrupted plant life, satyrs, mages and demons to his cause. The entire district is overgrown with crazed plant life. Dire Maul East is considered the easiest of the three wings and requires no key to enter. Dire Maul West Dire Maul West is haunted by the ghosts and skeletons of deceased Highborne, and is home to a variety of arcane creatures, including ancients and mana surges. Yet the most notable resident of Dire Maul West is Immol'thar, a demon imprisoned on this plane by Prince Tortheldrin. Millennia ago, the Prince, aided by his Shen'dralar loyalists, constructed five mystical pylons to bind Immol'thar so that they could siphon his energy to sustain their immortality. Warlocks must go to this prison and summon their dreadsteed for the quest . Tendris Warpwood, a corrupted Ancient of War, also resides in Dire Maul West. Alliance paladins must slay him as part of the quest in order to obtain their charger. In addition, Tendris Warpwood also guards the door leading from Dire Maul West into Immol'thar's prison, where players can also access The Athenaeum. Dire Maul North Dire Maul North is considered the hardest, or, at the very least, the most interesting and unusual, wing of Dire Maul. The district is now occupied by a tribe of ogres known as the Gordok. Dire Maul is unique in that parties adventuring there have a choice. They may, in the traditional fashion, kill all the various bosses in the instance for some guaranteed rare drops, or they can use a series of crafting, questing and sneaking tasks to perform a "tribute run." In a tribute run the characters only kill King Gordok, ruler of the Gordok tribe, while keeping the other bosses alive. As a reward for sparing the lives of the other instance bosses, the characters receive higher quality, though fewer, rare drops from a tribute chest. In addition, the Gordok proclaim the characters as kings, which grants access to a variety of two-hour buffs and the quest . Maps * wow.incgamers.com Sub-Regions Quests Feathermoon Stronghold * Stand alone quest given by Latronicus Moonspear, enters Dire Maul East * Given by Scholar Runethorn, enters Dire Maul North/West. Completion allows the conversion of a Libram into an Arcanum via quest Camp Mojache * * Feralas * Stand alone quest given by Azj'Tordin at the Lariss Pavilion, enters Dire Maul East Dire Maul * Free Knot Thimblejack from inside Dire Maul North. * * * * ** * (Warrior, Paladin only) Moonglade * Given by Rabine Saturna in Nighthaven, takes you to Silithus ** Again given by Rabine Saturna in Nighthaven, enters Dire Maul East Libram Quests - Lorekeeper Lydros will give you these quests if you have completed "Elven Legends" already * * * Class Quests * * * Class Book Quests - each starts with a rare drop book, leading to each class' version of the Royal Seal of Eldre'Thalas. * * * * * * * * * Strategy guides Doing Dire Maul in one Visit Some tips for doing Dire Maul in just one visit: * Start with Dire Maul East to get the key. * Plan to do a Tribute Run. Keep Captain Kromcrush and Stomper Kreeg alive as quests are available from them after the tribute run is complete. * Remember to speak to the Shen'dralar Ancient before killing Immol'thar. * You need to kill Immol'thar to make Prince Tortheldrin hostile and to loot the chest behind the Prince to complete Captain Kromcrush's quest. '''DM North: Dire Maul tribute run Notable Loot NPC From a combination of bosses, you can collect the majority of the pre-MC 'do-it-yourself' armor sets: * Priest Sets * Druid Sets * Mage Sets * Dusty Tome Loot See Dire Maul loot. Resources Herbs * Ghost Mushroom Ore * Rich Thorium Vein Dungeon Denizens * Ancients * Banshees * Bear (one, Ferra) * Beetles (critters) * Blood elf (one, Lethtendris) * Doomguards * Faerie dragons * Frogs * Ghosts * Goblin (one, Knot Thimblejack) * Highborne * Horse (one, Ancient Equine Spirit) * Hyenas * Imps * Lashers * Mana surges * Ogres * Rats (critters) * Roaches (critters) * Satyr * Scorpids (critters) * Skeletons * Spiders * Squirrels (critters) * Treants * Void terror (one, Immol'thar) * Water elemental (one, Hydrospawn) * Wisps * Wraiths Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Also known as DM, which is an abbreviation shared with The Deadmines. When in doubt, check the level of the person asking for a group. Some players try to avoid confusion by abbreviating Dire Maul to DiM. * Dire Maul is one of seven 5-man instances added to the game via patch, the other six being Maraudon, Magisters' Terrace, Trial of the Champion, Forge of Souls, Pit or Saron and Halls of Reflection. World of Warcraft: The Comic In World of Warcraft: The Comic Dire Maul is featured prominently as the location of the Crimson Rings annual championship gladiator matches. Rehgar Earthfury's team, consisting of an amnesic Varian Wrynn, Broll Bearmantle, and Valeera Sanguinar, claim victory over the Gordunni clan of Ancient Draenor. Patches and hotfixes External links es:Dire Maul Category:Instances Category:Dire Maul Category:Ruins Category:Ogre territories Category:Night elf territories Category:Highborne